Integrated circuit packages sometimes generate enough heat that they must be cooled in order to avoid problems with the packages or surrounding components. Ball grid arrays (“BGAs”) are a type of integrated circuit that typically possess high heat density.
One well known cooling technique for integrated circuits is convective cooling. However, convective cooling techniques may not be feasible for all applications. For example, in applications involving high altitude there may not be enough air for effective convective cooling. In this type of situation, conductive cooling becomes an option. Conductive cooling of BGA devices can be a challenge, however, since solder joint durability under the BGA device may be negatively impacted in trying to meet the thermal dissipation challenges.
A solid copper heatstrap is one option for conductive cooling of BGA packages because of its high thermal conductivity. However, depending on the application, its rigidity may cause structural integrity problems with the solder joints under the packages. Other materials that have more flexibility are another option, but these materials may not have the required thermal dissipation needs.